


Tamed

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Carlyinrome's Birthday at Spanking_World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

"Who'd have thought it would be this Summers that tamed you."

"Tamed me?" Faith regarded Dawn with a raised eyebrow and laughed.

"Tamed you," Dawn nodded. She ran her fingers along Faith's bare hip.

"After what we just did you think I'm tamed?" Faith put her own finger to the bite mark on Dawn's shoulder.

"Yes," Dawn stroked her hand around Faith's thigh. She looked Faith in the eyes as she cupped her sex, still wet. "You may be a wild animal," her fingertips slid through Faith's slick folds. "But you're my wild animal." Two fingers entered Faith.

"Well, you're right about that babe. I am yours."

"And you're tamed because I can give you want you need, and because I give you what you want."

"Mmm you do...always," Faith grinned and gave Dawn's nipple a sharp pinch.

Dawn withdrew her hand. Faith gave her a questioning look.

Dawn just smiled and moved her hand back around the curve of Faith's hip to her bottom. She squeezed it and then kissed Faith. They made out, slow and deep. Faith opened her mouth, allowing Dawn's tongue to slid in. They tasted each other's juices on their mouths.

Dawn spanked her.

Faith broke their kissing with a gasp. Dawn spanked her again, harder.

"Dawn what are you..."

Summers spanked her again, just as hard. "Taming you. On your front," Dawn slid back from Faith and urged her to turn onto her front. When Faith didn't move she spanked her again and said "On your front Faith." Dawn held her gaze.

Faith seriously had no idea what she was going to do. She saw steely determination in her lover's eyes. Her fight or fuck instinct was burning inside her.

When it came to Dawn she always chose the latter. The things I do for love.

Faith rolled onto her front. Dawn grinned. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Faith's left buttock, then planted a light kiss on her right.

She moved round and settled between Faith's legs. She rubbed Faith's buttocks with both hands, massaging them. Her left hand traveled down the back of Faith's left thigh, then back up to her pussy.

As Dawn penetrated her with two fingers she spanked her, hard, then again on her other buttock.

Faith moaned.

Tamed indeed, Dawn smirked and raised her hand.


End file.
